We are studying how a catalytic antibody generated in our lab uses binding energy to promote catalysis. We are studying remote reactive center interactions. These interactions are interesting because most hapten design has been geared toward manipulating the active site close to the reactive center. There have been no investigations about how the remote type of binding interactions can influence the catalytic mechanism or the efficiency of catalysis. We use MidasPlus in the Computer Graphics Laboratory to visualize models of the catalytic antibodies generated in our laboratory and in other labs (as well as natural enzymes) to assist in guiding site directed mutagenesis and other protein engineering studies. Being able to use these structures is also instrumental in helping us understand the structural basis of antibody catalysis as well as protein based catalysis in general.